<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canvas by Snapplelinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577359">Canvas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapplelinz/pseuds/Snapplelinz'>Snapplelinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapplelinz/pseuds/Snapplelinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"In a matter of seconds, she’s going to possess me, body and soul. In a moment, I’ll forget my own name and I won’t remember how I lived before meeting her." A short drabble from Alison's perspective about Lauren and how they express their love for each other from the waist down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison and Lauren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Canvas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short romance drabble for two original characters that I wrote on a sudden whim last week. I hope you all like it :-D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lay beneath Lauren, the duvet kissing our writhing bodies with silken, silvery lips. I stubbornly keep my eyes focused on the goddess above me, her hips slotting perfectly into my hands as she moves painstakingly against me. </p><p>Shit, she’s beautiful. And she has no idea just how much in this moment. </p><p>My heart thrums in my chest when Lauren’s green-brown eyes gaze down at me. She traps her bottom lip between her front teeth, carving tiny dimples into each cheek. </p><p>“Are you ok?” She whispers, slowing her movements above me ever so slightly. </p><p>She gasps when my fingers trail over her curvy mounds in answer. I feel like I’m so close to floating away. So I rise, gathering her gently into my arms to anchor myself before speaking:</p><p>“Right now, I’m perfect...” I mumbled, making Lauren tremble when my lips paint scalding lines over her beautiful breasts. </p><p>When the pleasure becomes too much for her, Lauren pulls my face upwards and fuses her lips to mine. </p><p>She tastes so damn sweet. In a matter of seconds, she’s going to possess me, body and soul. In a moment, I’ll forget my own name and I won’t remember how I lived before meeting her. </p><p>Then my goddess pushes me down again, her mouth searing through my senses when she brushes her lips over my pale neck. </p><p>My body is her un-canvassed mural. Lauren’s painting her need on my skin with delicate brush strokes, infusing her colorful vivacity into my veins. </p><p>My breath tightens painfully in my throat when the black-haired beauty above me starts going lower, pressing her soft lips all over my navel. </p><p>She’s killing me, one kiss at a time. </p><p>If she keeps this up, I’m going to burst into flames and scorch the bed. </p><p>“Lauren...” I moan, getting lost in the feel of our bare skin touching so intimately. </p><p>She finally stops teasing me and comes back up so we’re facing each other again. She chuckles in appreciation at the deep blush on my neck and cheeks that she’s caused from her sensual ministrations. </p><p>She’s going to be the death of me, and I’m not even sorry about it. </p><p>“You’re not playing fair,” I accused, struggling to catch my breath. </p><p>This time, Lauren smirks, looking completely unapologetic about the effect she has on me. It only makes me want her more somehow. </p><p>“No, I’m not,” she agreed. “How can I when you look like that?” she accused right back. Her eyes bore into mine, caressing my cheek with a perfectly manicured hand as she speaks.</p><p>It’s hard to argue with her logic, especially when she’s looking at me like I’m the most beautiful creature she’s ever laid eyes on. </p><p>I decide to be coy instead. “Like what?” </p><p>“Like you’re mine.”</p><p>“That’s because I am.” I make my meaning plain when my hands latch possessively onto her mocha arms. “You’re the only one who gets to hold me like this.”</p><p>Lauren’s eyes turn into glowing sparks of serenity at my words. She maps the smooth expanse of my shoulders with her hands soon after, marking more and more unclaimed territory with soft, unhurried kisses. </p><p>We’re swimming deeper now; I can’t see the shoreline anymore. The rutting of the mattress beneath us matches our movements in gentle waves, carrying us further out to sea. </p><p>We kiss in the same way other people need air to breathe: with unquenchable necessity. </p><p>I grind tantalizingly into Lauren’s centre, my hands dragging through the silky strands of her long black hair.</p><p>She’s my Rapunzel - breathtaking and worth every tower I have to scale to get to her. </p><p>Lauren’s eyes lock with mine when her fingers finally slip inside me. They’re urgent, but gentle: still asking for permission before thrusting in and out.</p><p>Again and again. </p><p>Just when I’m about to get swept away by another wave of pleasure, Lauren’s right there to catch me again. She presses our chests together, softly stoking the fire she’s ignited in me by working my clit feverishly with a calloused thumb. </p><p>It’s all I can do to synchronize my moans with her heady thrusts, plucking mercilessly away at the last vestiges of my restraint. </p><p>“Shit, Alison,” Lauren murmurs, curling her nestling fingers deeper inside me, “You look so beautiful when you’re about to cum...”</p><p>“It’s all your fault,” I gasp out, my legs turning to quicksand as my pleasure drags me further down. “You can check ‘goddess in bed’ off your list of sexy attributes.”</p><p>That cocky smile reappears on Lauren’s face. “That’s good to know,” she whispers huskily in my ear before increasing the pace of her thrusts. </p><p>Digging my fingers into Lauren’s hips is enough encouragement for her to slot her legs in-between mine. Then she throws caution to the wind and grinds her centre against my upturned knee.</p><p>The feel of her silvery arousal coating my knee brings me closer to orgasm with each heart-stopping second that ensues. </p><p>Lauren’s gasps of pleasure are music to my ears as we continue our frantic rhythm. </p><p>“Almost there,” I whimper, my breath catching in my throat as I reach my peak.</p><p>Then I tumble into sensuous oblivion, my inner walls tightening around Lauren’s fingers. My moans urge her to speed up her thrusts, working me through my release with fervor. </p><p>My thighs roll forward several more times before I’m finally through, all my delicious energy spent and satiated by my gorgeous lover above me. </p><p>It takes me a while to come back to my senses. When I finally do, I return the favor by nudging my upturned knee away from Lauren’s centre and burying my lips in-between her beautiful legs instead. </p><p>Lauren’s moans ring through the bedroom as she rides my face with an urgency I didn’t know she possessed. </p><p>“Oh my God...” she whimpers, tugging possessively on the strands of my red hair while grinding harder on my mouth. </p><p>I ignore the ache in my neck, keeping my gaze stubbornly fixed on my goddess while pleasuring her with my mouth. </p><p>My tongue starts working at her and I revel in the animalistic sounds she makes. </p><p>It excites me knowing that I can make Lauren lose control like this. And I love it even more when she climaxes; then I can put the pieces of her spent body back together with gentle caresses and doting kisses afterwards. </p><p>My nose brushes against her abdomen; her steely muscles tense up dramatically in response, letting me know that she’s close to her release. </p><p>“Cum for me, baby.” I plant a gentle kiss on her clit, making her shiver.</p><p>Lauren complies, moving her fingers from my hair and onto my shoulders to hold herself steady while riding out her mounting pleasure. </p><p>I bury my tongue back inside of her, plunging into her sweet depths again and again. </p><p>She’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted. She’s my ambrosia: I want more and more of her each time. </p><p>“Ally, Ally!” The way she chants my name is the sweetest music to my ears. </p><p>My hands wrap around her back while driving into her, letting the sensation of her skin envelope my senses.</p><p>With one last cry of ecstasy, Lauren is finally overcome by her release. Her weight sags above me, draping her delicate hands around my neck. I dot her stomach with more kisses, climbing slowly back up towards her chest. Her mouth in turn finds purchase on my shoulder as she holds me tighter against her.</p><p>The heat from her body is scorching, but overwhelming in its comfort with my head resting against her collarbone. </p><p>I’m counting every single one of her rapid heartbeats in the moment, afraid I’ll miss even a nanosecond of their potent vivacity. </p><p>When our bodies and hormones finally cool down, Lauren dips her head and her lips find mine again. </p><p>This time, it isn’t urgent or borne out of lust. </p><p>It’s hushed, as if any sudden movements will dispel the earnest tranquility of this moment. </p><p>I collapse against the pillows with Lauren straddling my waist. It isn’t long before I switch our positions, my lips falling on hers again and again. I tremble when her bare legs curl around my hips, holding me in place. </p><p>We fit perfectly together. We’ve woven a tapestry of sensations and ardor with our bare skin. </p><p>Her hands cup my cheeks with painstaking tenderness that wrecks havoc on my heart. It’s all I can do to hold her gaze when we finally pull apart.</p><p>Under the lamp’s glow, Lauren’s green-brown eyes have tiny flecks of gold in them. </p><p>She’s stunning in every single way. </p><p>Lauren chuckles self-consciously when I keep looking at her without saying anything. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” I reassure her, a smile forming on my lips. “I’m just happy that I’m here with you, right now.”</p><p>Finally, it’s Lauren’s turn to blush hard. “Stop being so cheesy, Alison,” she begs half-heartedly.</p><p>“Or what?” I ask defiantly, finding a ticklish spot on her knee cap. </p><p>Lauren swats my wandering hand away from her leg, a challenging glint forming in those heavenly eyes of hers. “Or I’ll just have to shut you up.” </p><p>Before I can offer a clever retort, Lauren makes good on her threat by pulling me down again and kissing me long and hard. </p><p>If this is my punishment, then I won’t say another word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>